


A Final Embrace

by Trilinklover



Series: Himari: BanG Dream! Girl's Necromancy Party! [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (The Killing Game this was written in inspiration of), Angst, Based on a Bandori Killing Game, F/F, Fluff leading to sad, I love Himari and Moca as a ship though;;;, Killing Game AU, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Necromancy Party, Not enough for me to really tag it as a relationship up there tho, drugging through chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover
Summary: It's late at night - or should I say morning - when Moca approaches Himari and asks her to meet them in the Auditorium in order to give her a gift. What will they give her? And how exactly will this encounter turn out? All Himari knows is that she loves Moca with all of her heart.WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH - DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT OR ANYTHING IN THE TAGS!!
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Uehara Himari
Series: Himari: BanG Dream! Girl's Necromancy Party! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Final Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecosmos45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/gifts).

> PLEASE do not read unless you are okay with the BanG Dream! girls being in a killing game and killing each other!! This is based heavily on a case that had occurred in one that I am in so be cautious if you aren't comfortable with that kind of thing!!!

“I’m sorry, Misaki-san, Kanon-senpai… about… about everything. I hope that I can earn your forgiveness” Himari speaks to the two girls from her perch on the counter in the kitchen. She had finally gained the courage to talk to them about this! It was… It was after a whole lot of contemplation on her part, wondering if she even deserves to even ask one person for forgiveness so she figured she could start with people who… who hadn’t been entirely opposed to just talking with her before back in the video room. Both Misaki and Kanon had… they had accepted the apology or at least - didn’t loathe her so… Himari couldn’t complain. Not really, she actually felt incredibly happy that the two of them didn’t despise her. 

She just listened into their conversation from there - a little awkward considering Misaki and Kanon surely have kissed more than once while she was in the room but she wasn’t in opposition. Simply being here, chiming in when she felt like she could was more than good enough for her. She could never ask for more than that - not really. 

Eventually, Moca enters the kitchen. For Himari, who was full of good vibes and energy since her apology was accepted to some extent, it was a great timing. She smiles, ready to tell Moca the good news but it looked like they had something they had wished to say first, and so she listens to their request with a smile from ear to ear.

“Hii-chan~ Moca-chan has a surprise almost ready for you~ Can you go to the auditorium in a bit when I’m done with it?~” Moca asks, something odd hiding behind those mismatched irises. Himari picks up on it, a nervousness that kind of lingers within them however she blows it off as just the surprise. She hops down from her position on the kitchen counter and gives Moca a brief kiss on the lips, her own eyes shining in delight.

“Of course I will Moca~ I can’t wait to see what you have in store” She speaks, excitement coating her voice. She just loves them so much, so to see them having prepared something for her? Well it feels like one of those Romance novels and manga that she would read whenever she was able to. She lingers in the embrace for a bit longer than she probably should have, but she really loves the warmth that comes to her when their bodies are connected like this. She loves the feeling of just, them being together. 

All good things have to come to an end however, and eventually they break the hug. Moca looks almost… apprehensive about something but… Himari has no idea as to what that could be. However, she has utmost faith in Moca and simply smiles at them, extending a hand to their shoulder to give a quick squeeze of support.

“I’m sure it’ll all be okay Moca, don’t worry too much about it, kay?” She tries to soothe them, a gentle tone being taken. Moca shakes their head, a look of determination coming across their face as they do so.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll love it Hii-chan~ I’ll see you then” Moca speaks, their voice a little shaky as they quickly search through the fridge for something, take it, and leave the room - a final kiss on Himari’s head as they do so. 

In the aftermath of Moca leaving she can hear a slight giggle come from Kanon and Misaki’s direction and she realized that she had just kissed Moca not once, but twice in front of them. Cue intense blushing!! Of course, she stutters and tries to draw away from what had just happened and it worked. 

They converse for a while after Moca had went in there. Eventually though, Himari figures it has been long enough that Moca should have been able to set up everything. 

“I’ll see you both later kay? I’ll be sure to tell you what kind of surprise Moca had for me when I see you both next” She blushes while saying that but the two in the kitchen nod and send the excited girl off with a smile. Next time they see her, they’ll definitely know what kind of surprise Moca had in store for her! 

With a hop, skip and a jump, Himari makes her way upstairs. Not really in that kind of manner because well… her back is still busted but you get the picture! Eventually she reaches the door to the auditorium and takes a deep breath in… She’s ready for it. 

“Hey, Hey, Hoh!” She chants to herself briefly in a bright and chipper tone in order to calm herself down and just channel her excitement rather than any concern that she would make a complete and utter fool of herself. Finally she enters the massive room. It was mostly empty with Moca standing on the stage alone holding some things while facing away from her. Himari noticing them makes her way to the stage, careful not to trip on her own feet and make a fool of herself, that’d kill her ya know?!?! She soon ends up on the stage and sneaks behind Moca to give them a hug before even seeing what is held in their arms. 

“Hi Moca!” The pink haired girl greets her lover, a smile on her face and glad to be so close to them once again. They become tense for a moment before relaxing into her grip, turning around to fully end up in her arms. Through all of that Himari has yet to see what Moca is holding in their slightly clammy hands, even as they rest their head on her shoulder.

“Hey Hii-chan” Moca greets, their tone is slightly shaky but that’s quickly forgotten when Moca pulls away from the hug moments later with a smile on their face. 

“It’s not much but, I got you something~” They say with a smile. Himari of course is quite excited to see what it is that Moca has. The first thing she is given is a very beautiful scarf, in the colors of red, blue and pink! She smiles at the gift, tempted to wrap Moca in yet another hug as she holds the soft material in her hands. She instead quickly moves to wrap the fluffy scarf around her neck, smiling as it kinda flows behind her a bit. 

“What do you think Moca~?” Himari inquires, striking an admittedly funny pose as the scarf kinda just dangles there. Moca cracks a grin, giving a little laugh at the girl posing like a superhero would. Moca raises their free hand to quickly give her head small pat, amused by her actions. 

“I think you look beautiful Hii-chan~ Just as you always are.” Moca replies, love clear as day in their voice as they praise Himari’s looks - not just the scarf that they had located for her. Himari grins a grin that is arguably brighter than the sun which almost makes Moca hesitate in giving her the other object that they had for her. 

“Anyways, I also got you this milk chocolate bar~ A casual gift but Moca-chan knows how much you really love it Hii-chan~” And with that, Himari smiles at them somehow even brighter, taking the chocolate gently into her hands. She looks to Moca to make sure that she could eat it now - that she should. She hadn’t eaten in days after all so her favorite food - chocolate was awfully appealing to her. They give her a small, amused nod and with that she opens the wrapper taking a bite of the bar. 

“Thank you so much Moca” Himari says, the same smile still on her face, granted it’s less massive right now. She is eating the chocolate after all. The pink haired girl only gets about halfway through the bar before deeming that perhaps that is a bit too much for her… she really doesn’t want to gain those calories ya know? 

She feels really, truly happy, so she just has to give Moca a kiss. Maybe it’s her tiredness from how late it is acting (after all it is about 3am) - sleepy Himari is h-word Himari after all [as established early on if you remember well ;) ] but she brings herself close to Moca once again with less hesitation than would normally present itself. The pink haired girl raises her arms to rest on their shoulders, pulling herself close enough to them to feel the way her body compliments theirs, mainly because she feels like she should be closer to them right now. 

“You know that I love you right?” Himari asks with her head growing a bit more foggy than it would normally be at the wonderful time that is - not much but its beginning. She moves a bit to give them a slightly more passionate kiss. Lips connecting and moving to show how much she loves Moca. It takes a moment for them to respond to that kind of attention, seemingly a little hesitant however they don’t want to deny her this. Their hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to their body somehow, as if this would be the last time they would be able to do so… As if it would be the final time their bodies would be able to fit together like puzzle pieces.

And so, they kiss, Himari’s tongue soon asking their lips for entrance for the first time. Eventually she is given permission via the slight parting of Mocas' soft lips and their tongues dance together in a flow of affection and their lips caress each others for a while. Himari’s approach slows down a bit as her mind grows a bit foggier but it doesn’t really matter to the pink haired girl.

“Because I do, forever and always, you know that right?” Himari continues through her pants at the kiss having ended. They had made out for about five minutes and honestly, Himari was feeling that giving her a bit difficulty in breathing but she doesn’t care in the slightest as she heads in for more. It has been about 10 minutes since she has eaten the candy and she is feeling a little bit loopy.

She leans into their neck, giving it a soft, small kiss but a kiss all the same. She really loves them, and she has to let them know that. She presses her body into theirs, listening to their breathing - in and out - as it happens. She looks up to their face, taking note of their eyes that are haunted by something but she doesn’t really put it together that they could be worried about what is happening between them right now. Maybe it’s about the h-word rule that they had once violated? She throws that thought to the wind as she gently pulls Moca’s head down to her level and gives them another kiss. And another, and another… 

“Love you so much Moca” Himari says softly in between kisses. She remains oblivious to the slight guilt in their eyes and hesitation in their reciprocation of her displays of affection. 

“I love you too Hii-chan” They respond between more kisses as they feel Himari’s body slowly lean more into theirs. As they feel Himari’s kisses slow down and become more lethargic. 

The time flies by as they remain in each others embrace, and Himari feels a sense of happiness flow through her body. Despite how her mind is slowly becoming fuzzier and fuzzier, her ability to provide for them all of the love she has to give is unabating. She continues to wear her heart on her sleeve, so glad that she could have such a happy moment with them. She passively wonders what she could do for them in return for these wonderful gifts - she could make them some bread with Tsugu’s help, or she could find them something that would make them feel just as loved and appreciated as she does right now. 

However, soon enough Himari begins to feel the exhaustion creep up her entire being. She rests her head in the crook of Moca’s neck while futilely resisting the urge to close her beautiful green eyes. 

“I love you so much Moca” She begins to slur over and over again. “I’ll love you forever and always - for an eternity” She continues, voice less and less lucid as time goes by. “I love you, I love you, I love you”

She just wants them to know that. She wants them to know how much they mean to her. How much they have helped her. How much they have made her life brighter. How much they have just been her rock, her reason to live, her reason to keep going. 

Moca holds her gently, keeping her body held up as it slowly gets heavier and heavier against them. Even as Himari loses the ability to make use of her own limbs to hold herself up properly they hold her tightly, hands slightly clammy against the fabric of her clothing. Eventually, when the young woman's weight becomes a tad bit too much for them to support they lower her along with themself to the ground. 

They nod to themself, a tear falling from their beautifully unique eyes and onto the scarf that Himari had wrapped around her neck several minutes earlier. 

Himari wishes to know why she can feel a wet liquid fall onto her body, however she doesn’t hold the strength in her to speak. Not when her world is slowly growing more and more fuzzy, darker and darker, as she begins to teeter on the edge of consciousness.

“Yes, Hii-chan. I love you too, forever and always” They say softly, lulling the pink haired girl further into the state of relaxation she has fallen into. They continue to hold her close to their heart, listening to her soft ‘I love you’s’ that escape her soft pink lips. They slowly become less and less coherent as Himari loses the fight to sleep, eventually fading away altogether. The words of love and compassion from Himari to Moca are replaced soon enough by deep and even breathing. Himari had finally fallen asleep to the sound of Moca’s heartbeat as her head rests against their chest and the final reassurance that they had loved her - that they still love her. 

The last thing the sixteen year old girl registers in that half asleep state is the brief feeling of Moca’s soft lips on her own, a breath released that is surely making words that she cannot even begin to understand before parting away from her entirely. 

She doesn’t register Moca leaving her side to get the gloves to cover their hands. She doesn’t register the tears, freely falling onto her sleeping body as Moca returns to her side. She doesn’t feel Moca gently removing the scarf from her neck. She doesn’t hear the final goodbye slip from Moca’s lips as they quickly snap her hyoid. She doesn’t feel her own bodies decent into coldness.

She doesn’t feel Moca moving to hold her limp, quickly cooling body close to them as they carry it down the stairs towards the dorm where they had first admitted that they loved each other. She doesn’t register as she is placed on what will become her final resting place, as well as the place she had had her first kiss. She doesn’t register Moca leave the room, emotionally distressed yet not having their plan completed. She doesn’t register Moca re-entering the room, this time with Ran’s body. She doesn’t register being repositioned so that she is lying on top of Ran’s shoulder, as if she was cuddling her while she had drawn her last breath. She doesn’t feel the scarf that had once been gifted to her be wrapped around both of their dead bodies. 

She has passed onto the next life without knowledge that she would ever do that so soon. She doesn’t feel or hear anything anymore.

She doesn’t feel the goodbye kiss that would be left on her forehead nor the tears that would join the point of the fleeting contact with her cold skin.

She doesn’t hear the door gently closing behind the person who would have been the last to see her alive and smiling that smile that is much like the sun.

She would never get to hear the agonized cries of someone who has loved and lost.

After all, her last breath had been drawn in the auditorium.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!! I do hope that you enjoyed this aha;; The scenario itself was thought up by [@chocolatecosmos45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45) here on ao3!!! You should def check out their content too~


End file.
